


Mine

by CrazyTaraWitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Magic Cock, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaraWitch/pseuds/CrazyTaraWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mine,” Regina purred before biting hard on the flesh of Emma’s hip.<br/>“Yours,” Emma agreed as her hands gripped dark locks.<br/>Emma’s fingers stayed tangled in Regina’s hair as the older woman trailed her way up Emma’s body with a series of nips to her skin.<br/>When their eyes finally met, Emma repeated the promise. Yours; that was all Emma Swan really wanted to be.</p><p>Better to be a possession to Regina Mills than nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I forgot Hook existed. Darn. (Sadly the same can’t be said for Robin, and I apologize for his role in this story. I promise he's minimal.)  
> I’ve been ignoring most of season 4 as best I can, so I fear I wrote Regina rather like herself from earlier seasons than who she’s been lately, but I tried to stay as in-character as possible.  
> This ended a little differently than I originally planned, but I think I like it and I hope you will too.

“Mine,” Regina purred before biting hard on the flesh of Emma’s hip.  
“Yours,” Emma agreed as her hands gripped dark locks.

Emma’s fingers stayed tangled in Regina’s hair as the older woman trailed her way up Emma’s body with a series of nips to her skin.

When their eyes finally met, Emma repeated the promise. _Yours_ ; that was all Emma Swan really wanted to be.

 

Before coming to Storybrooke all Emma wanted was to belong to someone; now it seemed all she really wanted was to belong to Regina.

 

Regina’s jaw hardened at the sincerity in Emma’s voice. “Then prove it,” she demanded icily, and even as Emma shivered in anticipation and crawled down Regina’s body she ached for the warmth Regina never allowed herself to show for more than a moment.

 

Better to be a possession to Regina Mills than nothing at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The more hours Emma spent in Regina’s bed the harder it became to think about anything else.

They’d played their game for nearly a month now, and the nights Emma spent alone in her bedroom, or in the company of her parents and baby brother, were beginning to feel like agony. It was easier when she was occupied with Elsa and their pursuit of Anna and the Snow Queen, but even then when she crawled under her covers in the wee hours the bed felt empty.  
  
It wasn’t as if she was ever allowed to sleep in Regina’s bed, but sometimes in a post-coital moment of softness the Queen would allow her loyal subject to briefly snuggle against her. And damn it if every night she went without that Emma Swan didn’t fall asleep wishing for Regina’s arms around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma sighed as she glanced down at her phone again. Still no reply to her text.  
It had been almost four days since she’d seen Regina, and tonight Henry had come to her complaining that his mom never seemed to leave her vault anymore.  
The Sheriff didn’t know which emotion was stronger inside her, worry about Regina or simply missing her. Even with Henry living at the mansion, it seemed Regina was becoming increasingly consumed with her quest to unfreeze Marian. Emma was all for saving the woman’s life—again—but not at the cost of Regina’s sanity. (Or, in her more selfish moments, at the cost of their sex life.)

Henry had gone to bed nearly an hour ago, choosing to crash at the loft rather than go home to an empty house. David was on night duty and off patrolling, while Snow had passed out on the couch with the baby. Emma was left alone with her thoughts and a phone that refused to ring.

Finally she sighed and headed toward the door, slipping on her jacket as she went. She was tired of playing by Regina’s rules and waiting for the other woman to come to her; clearly if Emma wanted Regina she was going to have to find the woman herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma had known the score from day one. Their arrangement was for Regina’s pleasure and nothing else; her own satisfaction each time she tasted Regina, curled her fingers deep inside her, heard her deep throaty moans and watched the ecstasy spread across her face as she came… that was a thrilling bonus only reluctantly granted. Her purpose in Regina’s bed was to service her, but Emma craved the way Regina needed her as much as she craved the brunette’s body and the taste of her.

 

Only once had Regina allowed her an orgasm.

_It was the third night in a row that Emma’s presence had been demanded. The third night in a row of feeling Regina’s muscles tighten around her fingers and tongue, the third night of watching the woman beneath her come undone while aching for her own release. Emma’s core throbbed as she settled beside Regina, watching the deep rise and fall of her chest. It took all her self-restraint to resist reaching out for the woman who was so close Emma could still feel the heat from her body. As she clenched her hand to keep from touching what wasn’t hers, she felt the wetness that still slicked her fingers and bit her lip to stifle a soft moan. Regina was on those fingers._

_Slowly, she moved her hand to her own opening and parted her folds, but before she could enter herself Regina’s hand was clamped firmly around her wrist. Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to tamp down the desperate hope that Regina would replace Emma’s fingers with her own, but one look at the anger in her dark eyes erased that thought, even as a shiver of fear and arousal coursed through her._

_“Miss Swan,” she warned, “until such time as I inform you otherwise, your orgasms belong to **me**. Are we understood?”_

_Emma nodded, not trusting her own voice. Regina shifted on top of her and it was all the blonde could do not to beg._  
 _“In fact,” she whispered seductively, her body hovering just over Emma’s and her hot breath tickling her ear, “ **you** belong to me, don’t you, Emma?”  
Emma tried to feel outraged at the words, tried to deny it, try to feel anything except a thrill of dangerous excitement. Emma Swan belonged to no one._

_Except… Wasn’t that what she’d always wanted? Someone to want her, to keep her, forever?_

_Didn’t she want to be… someone’s?_

_As Emma hesitated to respond Regina’s eyes flashed with a mixture of anger and lust that the Sheriff was beginning to long for. “Perhaps I need to show you who you belong to?” She suggested, her nails lightly scratching their way down Emma’s sides. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”_

_Emma could only gulp and nod._

_Instantly Regina moved off her and Emma whimpered at the loss, fearing that Regina would withhold what she promised as yet another punishment.  
She felt a mixture of relief and confusion a moment later as Regina waved a hand at her own crotch and in a puff of purple smoke a magical cock appeared. There was a gleam in her eyes fiercer than Emma could ever recall seeing before as Regina settled back over her and pulled her hands above her head, her erect penis just grazing Emma’s thigh._

_“You want me, don’t you Miss Swan?” Regina nearly growled._

_“Yes, god yes Regina.” For all that she had longed for Regina’s tongue and fingers, there was something about this moment, with Regina over her and holding both her wrists to keep her from touching as she thrust into her, that was so fucking perfect._

_It wasn’t slow or tender or even nice. It was dominating and hard, Regina’s cock pounding into her again and again, pain mixing with pleasure. Emma never wanted it to end._

_By the time Regina collapsed on top of her, Emma was relieved to feel the still-hard cock slide out of her. She took a moment to wonder at the fact that Regina maintained an erection despite coming inside her, but she supposed magical dicks must work a little differently. She shrugged internally, not really caring about anything except her own feeling of long-awaited release. She already knew she’d be sore as hell tomorrow, but if it reminded her of this moment she’d take it a thousand times over._

_Regina shifted against her and she once again felt the hard cock against her leg, sending another pang of arousal through her. She wouldn’t move Regina from this position, curled on top of her with one hand still lightly holding her wrists while the other absently played with Emma’s nipple, for the world, but Emma found that she had a few plans for the former Mayor before she’d let her go completely._

_Nearly 10 minutes passed before Regina rolled off her and Emma instantly missed the contact, but she caught Regina’s wrist before the woman could finish the motion that would remove her phallus. “Please?” Emma begged, reaching out with her other hand to stroke the shaft. Regina said nothing but allowed the blonde to crawl her way down her body until her mouth hovered over Regina’s cock. Emma placed one light kiss on the tip before looking up, and when her eyes met Regina’s they were full of need._

_The Queen nodded once, struggling to maintain her regal composure under the weight of the blonde’s aching want._

_Emma couldn’t help the small smile that quirked her lips for just a moment before her tongue peeked out and gently swiped across the head of Regina’s cock. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the wetness there tasted just as Regina always did, a mix of sweet and salty that was just so **her**. A pleased hum filled her as she took the tip into her mouth, tongue swirling as she sucked lightly. Her hand continued to stroke, and it wasn’t long before Regina’s hips bucked and she was coming in Emma’s mouth, sweet juices sliding over her tongue. Green gaze locked with brown as Emma drank hungrily, lapping up every drop of Regina’s wetness._

_Regina’s hands tangled in her hair and roughly dragged Emma’s mouth to hers. Her kiss was harsh and demanding, but after a few moments she pulled back and her tongue began lightly tracing Emma’s lips, licking off her own wetness and making Emma moan._

_“Now, Emma,” she purred, “who do you belong to?”  
“I’m yours,” Emma stated firmly, surprised by the strength in her voice but knowing the words to be true._

_“Yes,” Regina sighed, her voice a soft caress. “Mine.”_

 

It had been that way between them ever since, Regina laying claim to Emma’s body, but never again had she provided release and Emma knew better than to touch herself in front of her.

The rules were clear and Emma was her property, her pet.

She knew Regina didn’t belong to her, that that had never been part of the deal.

 

That didn’t stop her from feeling like her insides were being crushed by a thousand pound elephant the moment she saw Regina kissing Robin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry looked at her curiously as she once again ignored the buzzing of her phone. “Ma, aren’t you going to answer that?”  
She shrugged with a smile that she hoped looked less fake than it felt. “Nah kid, I’m busy having lunch with you. No distractions.”  
It was a lie though, and they both knew it. She hadn’t been present all day, despite Henry choosing to stay and hang out with her after he woke up. Emma had barely slept the night before, seeing the way Regina leaned into Robin each time she closed her eyes, her hand resting and against his cheek and his arm around her waist. Even now, sitting in Granny’s and eating a grilled cheese with her kid, the image haunted her, and she struggled to control her nausea as she ate.

When her phone vibrated again, Henry rolled his eyes and reached across to grab it before she could stop him.

“It’s _Mom_ ,” he said impatiently, and her chest clenched in fear that his eyes would fall on whatever his mother had written—which likely as not contained the phrase ‘pleasure me,’ which she was **so** not ready to try and explain to a 13 year old. To her immense relief he handed the phone back to her with a glare that told her she better deal with whatever was going on.

She heaved a sigh and got up, phone in hand, but as soon as she got outside she turned her cell off and slipped it into the pocket of her jacket, waited a few moments, then calmly went back in and returned to the booth.  
“What did Mom want?” Henry asked suspiciously.

“Nothing kid, just grown-up stuff,” she insisted, quickly taking a large bite of her sandwich to avoid answering any more questions. Henry continued to stare at her and she knew he didn’t believe her half-hearted lie, but to her immense relief he let it go in favor of finishing his fries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was evening the next day before Regina tracked her down. Hearing the sharp clack of her heels as she entered the Sheriff’s Station gave Emma flashbacks to her first months in Storybrooke before the Curse broke; when she turned her head Emma half expected to see her in one of her old Mayoral pantsuits, but her breath hitched to find her instead in a tight red dress that dipped just low enough to show the top curve of her breasts. Emma would have sworn she hadn’t forgotten how beautiful Regina was in just six days since she’d last seen the brunette properly, and yet with the woman before her now her beauty took the blonde’s breath away.

Emma sucked in a ragged breath and tried to steady herself as her gaze slowly lifted to meet Regina’s. There was anger there, harsh and firey, but she could see a hint of something softer beneath the mask of outrage, a vulnerability that meant more than all the lust in the world.

“Regina,” she greeted tensely, failing at the normalcy she’d strived for.

“Sheriff Swan,” came the tight reply as Regina stepped just a hair too close.

Emma could smell her perfume now, spicy and overwhelming like everything else about this woman, and as she inhaled deeply she was unwillingly reminded of the many hours spent wrapped in the delicious scent and Regina’s arms.

The station was empty except for the two of them, but still Emma was shocked when Regina leaned in close, her mouth mere centimeters from Emma’s own and black hair falling down amongst her own blonde locks. There was an edge to Regina’s voice when she murmured, “I thought we had an understanding, Miss Swan, that you come when I call; but perhaps you need a reminder who you belong to?”

Emma suppressed a shudder of want, but a moment later she stiffened as Regina’s fingers trailed across her cheek. The touch didn’t remind her of hours spent tangled in silk sheets or of Regina crying out in pleasure; it took her back to a vault where she had watched Regina caress the face of the person she wanted, the person she pretended Emma was each time they came together as surely as Emma pretended she wasn’t the only one who wanted more.

Regina’s eyes narrowed as Emma pushed her chair back and away. This was definitely not how their game was meant to play out, and Emma took a grim satisfaction in knowing that she could make Regina feel _something_ , even if it was only annoyance at being defied.

“Miss Swan, am I mistaken, or did we not agree that you were mine?” One finger reached out, nail drawing a thin line along Emma’s collarbone. “Mine to do with as I please?”

“Maybe I am,” Emma admitted with a heavy sigh, eyes closing tightly to quell the lust rising inside her, “but who do you belong to?”

Regina reared back, hand dropping to her side and clenching into a tight fist. “ **Excuse** me? I am a **Queen** , _dear_ , I belong to no one.”

Emma scoffed, composure slightly regained with the renewed distance between she and Regina. “Tell that to Robin. He seems to use you as he pleases.”

“ _What_ are you talking about?” Regina asked icily.

“I’m talking about what happened in your vault, or wasn’t that the first time? Tell me Regina, have you been fucking him this whole time like I’ve been fucking you? –Oh, but no, he’s your _soulmate_ , I’m sure it’s different with him.”

For just a moment Emma could have sworn she saw a look of pain flash across Regina’s face, but it was gone so quickly she could only assume she had imagined it; in its place was an expression of pure outrage that threatened to burn through her skin and leave her heart in ashes.

“How _dare_ you! I did not ask for that kiss! I have not asked for any kiss but yours, not in months! Do you think it was easy for me, having the man I loved, the man I thought I could have a _life_ with, say he wanted me and turn him away? Do you think it’s **fun** for me, Miss Swan, to have him professing his love over the body of the woman he chose over me? Do you think I wanted any of this?!”

Emma wanted to feel anger; she wanted to scream back, to rage at Regina that it hadn’t been any easier for her, making love to a woman who dominated and used her while insisting their arrangement was nothing more than payment for what Emma had taken from her. She wanted to break down, to tell Regina what glorious hell this whole mess had been for her, to admit what a wreak she’d been these last few days without her. She wanted to cry and to yell and to show Regina how fucking much all of this **hurt**.

But all Emma’s mind could focus on was that one word. Loved. Past tense.

And Regina had said no. Regina had turned him away. Regina hadn’t…

There’d been no one else. Only Emma.

Regina was breathing so heavily Emma was surprised steam wasn’t pouring out of her nostrils, but for all her indignant rage she was _so damn beautiful_. “Fuck it,” Emma muttered, surging forward and claiming Regina’s mouth with a hard kiss as she wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist and pulled her body tight against her.

Regina hesitated for only the briefest of moments before giving in to the kiss and fighting for dominance as her hands slipped under the hem of Emma’s shirt and gripped her tightly, nails digging into the hard flesh of her back.

Long minutes passed before their mouths pulled apart. The anger in Regina’s eyes was dimmed now, and her voice was almost tender as she asked, “And what was that for?”

Emma placed a feather-light kiss on Regina’s neck before looking into her eyes and finding more need there than she could recall ever seeing before. “Let me show you?” she asked softly, not bothering to mask her hopeful tone.

Regina’s voice shook slightly as she rasped “Alright,” and before Emma knew it purple mist was surrounding them. She landed softly on Regina’s bed with the older woman on top of her, and not for the first time Emma marveled at Regina’s ability to look so gorgeous disheveled.

 _Robin must have never seen her like this_ , Emma thought as she risked a moment of tenderness and tucked a few dark wayward strands behind Regina’s ear. _He never could have had the strength to walk away if he knew just beautiful she can be._

“Emma,” Regina murmured, “why do you care if I kiss Robin?”

Emma felt her heart sink at the question. She wanted to make Regina smile, make her come, hold her for a few minutes and pretend. She didn’t want to talk about fucking **Robin Hood** , about everything she’d done wrong that started them on this path, about all the ways Regina hurt because of her, about fairy dust and Maid Marian and true love. She just wanted a few happy minutes with _her_ love, whether it was true or not.

This conversation was dangerous; there were still too many truths Emma was pretending not to tell and Regina was pretending not to know. Emma needed what they had, even if it was so much less than she wanted. She needed Regina claiming her, _wanting_ her; what if that went away? What if she fucked it up and lost the only person that had ever promised to keep her?

Emma sighed; a half-truth would have to do. “I know you blame me, but he’s the one who left you; he chose someone else and he hurt you. He doesn’t deserve you Regina.”

“And you do?” Regina challenged, but her voice was soft edges, a mockery of the sharpness she wore like armor day by day.  
“At least I can make you feel good,” Emma suggested, slipping one hand under Regina’s dress and letting it trail up the inside of her thigh. “Maybe I can’t give you a happy ending forever, but maybe, right here and now, I can make you happy.”

Regina’s breath hitched as Emma inched higher. “Maybe you can,” she conceded, then in a whisper so quiet Emma wasn’t sure she heard it Regina added, “Maybe you do.”

 

When Regina’s walls crashed down and she unraveled under Emma’s fingers that night, slipped in among the many cries of “Mine!” was one rich, soft purr of “Yours.”


End file.
